One problem encountered with conventional tool holders is that of holding the cutting insert securely in the pocket of the tool holder. At the beginning of a cutting operation, the sudden transition from no load to extreme pressure load on the insert can cause the insert to shift position in the holder and thereby affect the accuracy of the planned cut. At the end of the cutting operation, the sudden disengagement of the cutting insert from the workpiece causes the pressure load suddenly to be removed from the insert. This sudden change in load can cause the insert to shift and distress any repeatable dimensional accuracy, which is essential for most tool holders, especially cutting inserts used in Numerically Controlled machines, to meet.
During the cutting operation, loads of up to 35,000 pounds may be encountered on the cutting insert which, if the insert is not precisely located and firmly held in the holder to begin with, can also cause shifting of the insert during the cutting operation. It is, therefore, important to provide a tool holder that can precisely and securely seat a cutting insert and then securely hold the cutting insert in location during all phases of the heavy duty cutting operation.